The Witch Who Hunts
by Phoenixed
Summary: One year ago, Melinda Halliwell lost a parent. Ever since then, she's gone on a killing spree searching for the demon. Her family try to help her, but the Power of One works alone. It's time for amends and a witch's revenge. R & R
1. Someone's Got to Do It

**Chapter 1- Someone's Got To Do It**

It was nighttime as Melinda Halliwell walked onto a construction site wearing her demon hunter suit; a dark gray sleeveless top, black jeans and black combat boots to match. Her long brown hair hung over one shoulder and on the other shoulder hung a potions pouch. Melinda attached an athamae to each side of her belt, but didn't often use them, since she always relied on her magic. She continued to trample through the dirt and looked around for demons.

"Don't let me down, I know you're here. It's hitting midnight any second now," she muttered to herself as she looked down at her watch that struck 12:00 a.m. She heard what sounded like a stampede and she turned around to see three demons charging at her, panting hard. Melinda walked towards them fearless.

The demons were all wearing long black trench coats and Melinda figured them to be from the same clan of demons. The demons reached within three feet of Melinda and jumped into the air. Melinda slowly held up her hands, flicked her wrist and the demons froze mid-air. She examined their demonic expressions of rage and fury, all to try and frighten her, but she wasn't the least bit intimidated.

Melinda flicked her left wrist and all of the demons heads unfroze. "Okay, just so you know, I've frozen you. Go ahead and take a look around. See what birds see."

The demons all looked around and one yelled, "Unfreeze me now!"

"Are you really under the impression that you're in control?" Melinda spoke sarcastically, questioning the intelligence of the demons in front of her. "You're suspended in mid-air and I can't think of anything else that I can do to make it clearer for you," Melinda said. "Now, there is a slight chance that I'll let you live, but that all depends on how long you little birdies sing the tune I want to hear." Melinda spotted the confused look on the demons and she rolled her eyes. "And that tune I would like to hear is everything you know about Verok and where he would be."

The same demon that yelled before spoke again. "We don't know who you're talking about!"

"Ah, thanks for helping me decide who I'm giving a one way ticket to for the infamous Wasteland," Melinda said as she flicked her left wrist and blew the demon up. Melinda had inherited both of her mother's gifts of freezing and exploding and inherited her aunt's gift of astral projection. Melinda's exploding power wasn't that advanced and her astral self couldn't be sustained for long, but Melinda was working on a new trick for it.

"Stupid witch!" the second demon yelled.

"Stupid?" Melinda asked. "I'm not the demon that just went and played dumb. I've been told that I can be a bitch, which may be a result of my father being killed by Verok, but I've never been called stupid. I must admit, if you mattered and you weren't just swirling particles, I might care," Melinda then flicked her left wrist, blew the demon up and admired the vanquish aftermath, which were swirling particles. She eyed the last demon and asked him, "Are you going to join them or do I just leave you here?"

"I'll never talk," the final demon said boldly.

"Well, I'll blame myself for this one. I just had to be the silly witch to not bring a truth potion or truth spell. I have to remember to learn from my mistakes," Melinda said as she began to walk away from the demon.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here!" the demon shouted.

"You have a nice night now," Melinda said. She continued to walk off and was stopped in her tracks when orbs glowed in her face and her older, but not eldest brother, Chris appeared. "Must you do that so brightly?"

"Mel, I have been looking for you all night," Chris said. "I wonder why it was so hard to find you."

"It might have to do something to do with this cloaking spell I cast on myself. I should back it up with a potion next time," Melinda replied.

They both then heard the demon shout again, "Unfreeze me, bitch!"

Chris turned to see the demon frozen in mid-air and asked Melinda, "What have you been doing all night?"

"Demon hunting with an appointment to demon hunt again in five minutes, oh, excuse me." Melinda then continued to walk off, held up her arm, and flicked her wrist without looking at the demon and his body tore into swirling particles that soon vanished into the night.

"Melinda, please stop being so reckless. You're going to go and get yourself killed," Chris alerted his sister.

"Maybe if I die, that might motivate you and Wyatt to actually get off your asses and do something," Melinda bitched to Chris. She continued to make her way out of the construction site, but Chris jumped in her way again.

"Melinda, please stop," Chris said.

"Look, you're my brother and despite you and Wyatt doing nothing to get the demon that killed Dad, I still love you guys and that means I'd hate to blow you up," said Melinda with a lifeless face.

"Wyatt and I have been trying to track down Verok, but we can't solely focus on that. I have my charges, Wyatt does the witch thing and you're off playing hunter. Melinda, you're a witch and there are Innocents that need protecting. They need you," Chris told Melinda.

"Hmm, this is a new idea. Using Innocents to locate demons, let me try a spell," Melinda then thought to herself.

"Mel, what are you doing?" Chris asked her.

Melinda then closed her eyes and began to chant:

_Where Innocents and demons collide,_

_They create an intersection,_

_A battle between both opposing sides,_

_Magic, carry me to that direction_

Glistening white lights then carried Melinda's body away and she vanished.

"Damn it. Back to tracking her," Chris said frustrated.


	2. A Mother's Console

**A/Note: Thanks for the support everyone. I've thanked some of my new readers personally and I hope to keep your attention. I'm still coming along well in this story about ten chapters ahead of you. If all goes well with this saga, I have a second part planned that will be kept within that story, but I'll do my best to finish this one for you guys soon. Many explosive things are to come, some twists and a lot of action is in this fic. Stay tuned, read and review. This chapter is a little longer, but it's mixed with action and well…read the chapter title. **

**Chapter 2- A Mother's Console**

Melinda appeared in an alley in the same glistening lights that illuminated the scene. She saw a witch hit a demon in the chest with a spin kick and the other demon generated an energy ball in his hand. Melinda flicked her hands and blew up the energy ball, while it was in his hand and entirely blew up both the energy ball and the demon. Melinda focused on the remaining demon and blasted him in the back and away from the witch.

The witch, Lisa, ran over to Melinda's side. "Thank you so much," she said to an unresponsive Melinda.

The demon turned to Melinda and tossed an energy ball, but Melinda froze it before it could reach her. She swiftly blew it up and held her hands out to the demon, placing him under a magical halt. She unfroze his head and asked him, "Do you know Verok?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of him. I've never seen him though, I've just heard legends," the demon responded, hoping to get out alive.

"Legends? Oh, so you think the demon that killed my father is a legend?" Melinda asked rhetorically.

"Verok is a legend," the demon assured her.

"I meant it as a rhetorical question or in English for you demons, a question that I ask aloud and I don't expect to hear another word out of you. Thanks for aiding me in my quest to find Verok and beat the last breath out of him," Melinda then flicked both her wrists and the demon exploded.

"Thank you so much," Lisa said with much appreciation. "I recognize that power to stop time from the Halliwell witches. Are you a Halliwell?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah and I have to go. Stay out of trouble," Melinda said as she walked out of the alley leaving Lisa alone. She honestly didn't care to save Lisa. Deep down inside there was a sense of achievement, but it just wasn't her goal and night by night, week by week, she gained more information about Verok, hoping it would form the answers she'd been searching for.

As she walked down the street, a group of three men began to whistle at Melinda as she walked down the street, cracking her knuckles. One man yelled, "Xena!" and Melinda ignored it as well as the whistling. She had the temptation to blow these morons out of the world, but she was well aware of her Wiccan rules and also legal rules of murder. Her morality was about to go out the window if those men continued their insulting noises. A light blue shade of light caught the corner of her eye and she turned into another alley to see Chris jogging at her.

"Melinda, wait up," Chris called out to her.

"What is it, Chris?" Melinda asked.

"I want you to come home. It's dangerous to be out here right now. Please, come home," Chris begged.

"Begging; not the best color on you," Melinda said to him. "You know I'm hunting demons, now lay off."

Chris then pulled Melinda into an alley and pushed her against a wall.

"Are you _trying_ to get me to scream rape?" Melinda asked.

"Look, Mel, come home and you'll see your family working on locating Verok. Even Mom is helping," Chris said and noticed the appeal in Melinda's eye.

"She's finally helping again?" Melinda asked.

"Come home and check it out for yourself," Chris said, backing up and holding out a hand to Melinda.

"Don't lie to me, Chris," Melinda warned as she took his hand and they orbed out together.

**(X)**

They orbed into the attic of the manor and Wyatt tossed a paper in a smoking cauldron. Melinda looked around and didn't see her mother.

"Where the hell is Mom?" Melinda shouted.

"Mel, it's nice to see you're home," Wyatt told his sister. "Nice job finding her, Chris."

"Took me long enough. I had to really tap into my Whitelighter side...and use a spell. She cast a cloaking spell on herself," Chris informed Wyatt.

"Mel, what if you had gotten hurt? We wouldn't have been able to sense and heal you," Wyatt told her.

"I'll repeat myself. Where the hell is Mom?" Melinda demanded.

"She was stressing out again and didn't want to sleep, so I had to slip her a sleeping potion," Wyatt said, with noticeable regret.

"You used magic on Mom?! How dare you, Wyatt!" Melinda felt the need to blast him on his back to teach him a lesson, but instead she stormed towards the infamous Halliwell Book of Shadows. She began to rapidly flip through the pages, "Awakening spell, where are you?"

"Hey, hey, I have an awakening potion prepared. So calm down," Wyatt assured. "I'm glad your home. I've been working on this tracking spell and I think it may work, but we'll need our power of three," Wyatt told her.

"Oh, for the last damn time!" Melinda shouted. "We are no power of three! In fact, we hold separate destinies. You two are the Charmed Sons and I have the magnificent title of the Power of One. We aren't partners in this. My title says I can handle things on my own, your title says that you two should hold hands and work together or play double dutch for all I care!"

"Melinda, you're our sister," Chris reminded her.

"Thanks for informing me of our family tree, but I have to pull my mother out of her forced slumber and then hunt down Verok," Melinda snapped at Chris.

"You're a bit of a bitch right now," Wyatt said, holding back a grin.

"Oh no, my big brother just called me a bitch. What will I do with myself? Let's explore those possibilities, I can either not care, which is _exactly_ what I'm doing or I cannot care even more. Which one shall I pick? Find out on the next chapter of _Melinda, the Demon Slayer_!" Melinda shouted sarcastically.

"Melinda, please calm down. We understand that you're upset, but-" Wyatt tried to condone her feelings, but was cut off.

"I'm upset because I'm the only one taking Dad's damn death seriously! We could find him much quicker if we Halliwells unite and pool our power together to end this fight." Melinda snickered. "That rhymed. I can use that for the vanquishing spell. Assuming we ever get to use one because scrying and other tracking spells haven't worked and Verok is just off the map. Wyatt, all I want right now is that damn potion!" Melinda shouted walking towards Wyatt.

"Fine, but you have to try out my tracking idea. It lies in our sibling bond," Wyatt said avoiding _our power of three. _"Are you up for it?"

"Deal, but give me that potion now," Melinda accepted and Wyatt gave it to her. Melinda jogged out of the attic and into her mother's room where she found her fast asleep. Piper was older, but only had a few gray streaks. Melinda opened the vial and began to pour some of it slowly into her mother's mouth. Piper's body glowed and her eyes opened. "Hey, Mom."

"Melinda," Piper said. "How did I get down here?"

"Wyatt used a sleeping potion on you. I was pissed off to find out he did that. Are you okay?" Melinda asked.

"Don't be upset, honey. I'm glad Wyatt did it. I was going crazy. Remember what happened the last time I went on a rampage to find Verok? My power display was terrifying," Piper reminded Melinda.

"I know, but did he at least have your consent?" Melinda asked.

"Nope, he must've slipped it into my tea. I agree with you though, I should be somewhat alerted. I do remember not wanting to rest though, so I suppose it was for the best. It doesn't matter right now though, how are you?" Piper asked.

"I didn't accomplish much demon hunting tonight. Only tidbits of information, nothing too solid," Melinda said disappointed. 

"Rest tonight, Melinda. I would hate to lose you as well," Piper said. Piper these days was the only one that could actually calm Melinda down. Sometimes it took effort, but in the end, she was the only one to stop Melinda's rampage as if she was using her powers to halt it.

Melinda began to take off her belt that held her athamaes and placed them on her mother's desk drawer that was besides her bed. "I just want to find Verok already and I'm pissed that no one is truly searching as I am. I've tried divination to find some clue or hints; I've tried scrying, tracking spells that were in the Book of Shadows and even a summoning ritual. What more do I have to do if demon interrogations aren't working either?"

"You can admit that this isn't completely in your hands," Piper replied. "Some demons are experts in hiding themselves, their lairs and their magical activity. You can't blame yourself when fighting expert demons like that."

"No," Melinda said, "but I can blame myself for Dad dying."

"You can't blame yourself for that either," Piper told her daughter. "Your power wasn't strong enough to stop Verok's."

"It would've been strong enough if I was actually open to my powers and not trying to take the path of a mortal. That's clearly what I'm not. I'm a witch with great power and I realized that too late," Melinda said.

"You can never know that," Piper replied.

"Never say that," Melinda told her mother. "We live in a world of magic, where we can use spells to go back in time or use beings to give us glimpses of an alternate reality. What if we asked the Avatars to create an alternate universe where I always used my magic? If we saw Dad there, we can truly know."

"I guess we could know, but you can't try to use magic to explain everything. Magic isn't a book full of answers or an all-knowing prophet. There are many mysteries that come along with magic."

"Mom, I know about magic. You taught me about magic, but I'm just exploring my options," Melinda said.

"The Avatars are hardly an option. We don't deal with them for many reasons," Piper told her.

"Yeah, yeah, the whole false Utopia thing, I know. Once again, just exploring my options," Melinda said, cracking her knuckles. "I'm also upset because Verok is just so powerful and the entry in the Book of Shadows isn't that informative. No vanquishing spell, no potion, no summoning spell, only little information on him and his powers."

"I don't know who wrote the entry, but keep in mind they may not have even had an encounter with him," Piper mentioned. "It may have all just been passed around as magical folklore." 

"Are you saying that I should summon each member in the line to find out?" Melinda asked.

"I'm not even telling you to summon one member. I was just stating that no one in the Warren Line, up until the time your father was killed had an encounter with him. It may take some time to find him, but I'm sure that Wyatt and Chris are interested now," Piper said.

"What makes you think that?" Melinda asked.

"They saw me helping and realized that I was helping to protect you. I want to avenge Leo as well, but I can't risk you getting hurt, knowing that you're so stubborn, you won't give in this fight," Piper said. "I had to hire a new waitress because you're never around."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Melinda apologized. "I don't have time to serve other people food, when I have a demon to catch. Do you even think he knows of my vendetta to find him?" she asked.

"I'm sure some word has gotten to him. You're on a demonic killing spree and that catches attention. I remember when I lost Prue, I was constantly chasing after demons, not caring about putting my life at risk. I think back on how close I was to joining to her. I know you want to avenge your father, but as I've said, it's going to take some time," Piper said.

"I just miss Dad so much, Mom. I miss how comforting he was and I just can't accept why a demon would want to kill a mortal," Melinda said quietly.

"Many reasons, Melinda. To hurt us, to throw our powers out of balance, I'd say maybe he'd even want you to go after him, but if so he wouldn't be that hard to find," Piper guessed.

A knock at the door made Piper and Melinda turn to see Chris.

"Mel, Wyatt and I are still waiting on you," Chris said.

"I'll be there in a minute," Melinda told Chris.

Chris waved to his mother who smiled back and then returned to the attic.

"I should go, Mom," the daughter said.

"Good luck, Melinda," Piper replied.

Melinda gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her belt and carried it back off to the attic, waiting to see what Wyatt and Chris came up with.


	3. How It All Happened

**A/Note: Hey, readers. Here's another chapter for you. I hope you guys are enjoying. This chapter will answer how the death of our beloved Leo went down. I'm glad you all like this bitch Melinda as she is fun to write. Once again, Centennial Charmed was my inspiration, but I take it to levels we never got to see out of Piper in that episode. I won't bore you with a ramble right now, but I would like to thank Terence (a friend from C-Net) who has basically been helping me with little things I miss while rereading.**

**Read and Review as always, please. **

**Chapter 3- How it All Happened **

Melinda entered the attic, hanging her belt on the handles of her Aunt Phoebe's old bicycle.

"So what's the plan, boys?" Melinda anxiously asked, awaiting an answer.

"Wyatt's been working on a vision quest potion and I came up with a premonition spell. We want you to go on the vision quest to relive the moment that Dad died, so you can search around for clues. Any additional information that you may have missed last year because you were too frightened," Chris said. "What do you think?"

"You want me to relive Dad's death? You have got to know how unfair that is for me. You know how much I suffered and how much I'm still suffering and you want me to relive it?" Melinda asked with a fierce expression.

"Mel, you're the one who really wants to find Verok," Wyatt reminded her. "You've made so many attempts and never succeeded. You've only gained information that you kept adding onto the Book for the last several months. Maybe the key in finding Verok, isn't in actually finding Verok, himself. Maybe the key is to observe the surroundings and learn something new. Your determination has allowed your powers to grow this year to the point where you came into Mom's exploding power. You might become even more determined in finding a new fact and that may even make you stronger."

"I'm not really going for the last part, except the part where you said I'm determined. You're right and I'll do it," Melinda accepted. "What's the premonition spell going to be used for though?"

"The function is to allow you to remain in that time. Vision quests tend to wander off, but as long as you focus reliving that event, the premonition will trigger as you doze off and you'll be allowed to walk freely around the vision. This gives you a better chance at observing any new hints," Chris added. "Does it seem too complicated?"

"No, it should be fine as long as the spell is good. I'm guessing I won't actually have my powers or anything," Melinda assumed. "That's fine, since I'm not there to change the event." Melinda thought back on all the times she tried to travel back in time. They were all failed attempts. Either she wasn't strong enough or it was simply forbidden. She had high hopes for this new plan; she would've never thought to use a vision quest for observational purposes. Her brothers had this plan down.

Wyatt approached Melinda with a flask and a glass from the kitchen. "Ready to drink up?"

"I'm determined...remember?" Melinda watched as Wyatt poured the potion out of the flask and directly into the glass. Wyatt handed her the glass, "Don't drink up yet. You'll need a slumber spot," Wyatt added. He turned around and held his arms up, pointing his closed fists at the attic floor. When he opened his fists, two blue lights shot out of his palms and conjured pillows that looked like a perfect pillow paradise.

Melinda smiled for the first time all night. She didn't want to admit it, but she was tired. Fatigue didn't matter much when you're determined and Melinda was that. At least she'd be able to rest and work all at once. She approached the 'pillow paradise' and sat down, sitting up. She raised the glass, "Bottoms up," she lowered it down to her lips and began to gulp it down. It wasn't the most delicious of potions, but it didn't matter. Melinda lied back as her brothers prepared to send her into the vision quest. She focused on the little things that reminded her of the day her father died.

Chris stood along side Wyatt. They were the Charmed Sons and they had better chances of accomplishing their goals when working together. This was the reason they chanted in harmony:

_Resting in a comfortable position,_

_We project you into a premonition,_

_Leading you into a Vision Quest,_

_So you can examine the scene the best_

Melinda scoffed. "Call that a good spe-"

Melinda was interrupted as magic dragged into the vision. A part of her didn't want to see her father die again, but the overriding side of her wanted to get to the bottom of his death. She opened her eyes and recognized the scene immediately…the downstairs of her house. It was far more than that as it was where Leo was killed. Melinda just stood back and watched the scene of her father's death from on year ago.

_Past Melinda stormed out of the kitchen and into the dining room. "Whatever, Dad!" she shouted as her father halted her to stop. _

_Leo walked out of the kitchen. "Melinda, you don't understand what is at stake here." He just stared at her back as she refused to face him. "Your magic is part of who you are and learning of your Power of One destiny shouldn't scare you."_

"_Dad, I don't want that added responsibility. I'm no Charmed One; I shouldn't have to run off on every day and night to save people. I've saved Innocents before and sure it feels good, but I'm sure there is more to life. Expecting me to just freeze and throw potions every week is asking too much of me." Melinda turned around and finally faced him. "I just don't want being a witch to run my life and instead of fighting my decision, you should just be a father and support me." _

_Verok shimmered in a few feet away from Leo and Melinda. Clad in a torn black leather shirt with brown leather pants. A grim expression upon his face, he held out his right hand and an energy ball was formed. He chuckled as the energy ball bounced up and down from his palm._

_Leo spotted Verok pushed Melinda to the floor. "Demon, stay down." _

_Melinda looked up to see Verok release the energy ball from his hand and she quickly threw up her hands and flicked her fingers. The energy ball froze in the air. "MOM!" Melinda shouted at the top of her lungs._

_Present Melinda was choking back in her tears. Her father would be dead any moment now. She had an objective and her eyes stood on Verok. She examined him and didn't discover much until she spotted a slight glisten of light. Around Verok's left wrist was a silver band with a violet jewel._

"_Stop this one, witch!" Verok said as he generated another energy ball with his left hand. He threw out his arm forward and the energy ball flew over Melinda and towards Leo. _

_Past Melinda desperately flicked her fingers, aiming to stop the energy ball, but nothing happened. The energy ball continued to zoom through the air and smashed into Leo's body. Leo was blasted into the air and slammed into the wall beside the dining room window._

"_Dad!" Melinda shouted._

"_Leo!" Piper shouted, standing at the top of the staircase. She ran down and turned the corner to see Leo's chest bleeding and his eyes wide open, dead. _

_Melinda's first instinct was to run to her father's aid, but she felt so cold. She remained immobilized in her place._

_Piper was different; Piper turned to Verok and flicked her wrists, aggressively. The blast sent Verok flying backwards towards the wall and he shimmered out before the impact. Piper ran past a crying Melinda to a deceased Leo. She cradled him into her arms and dropped her head onto his, rubbing foreheads together as she repeated "No" over and over. _

_Melinda finally gained the strength to move and she walked over to her father and quickly turned her head at the grotesque sight. Her father's eyes were rolled to the back of his head and the blood was too much for her to handle. She wanted to call for Wyatt to heal, but she knew it was too late._

Present Melinda gasped as she shot up from the pillows on the floor. The Vision Quest was complete. She reflected back as she remembered everything she'd gone through that day. She wiped her forehead and sweat dragged from one side to the other on the back of her hand. She rubbed her eyes, trying to stay strong now.

"Are you okay, Melinda?" the eldest asked.

She looked up at Wyatt and turned to Chris. She picked herself up. "I'm fine."

"Mel, take a breather. Tell us what happened," Chris said.

"No time. I know what I'm searching for now," Melinda stated as she walked over to the podium, opened the Book of Shadows and began to flip through it.

"We want to know, Melinda," Wyatt said, "Just tell us."

"Maybe you would've known had you been there that day to help me battle Verok and defend Dad. Just maybe," she replied coldly.

"That's not fair. How were we supposed to know? That threat was a random hit! I could understand your aggression if we had some clue a demon was going to attack, but we didn't! Now tell us what you saw and let us help," Wyatt demanded.

Melinda felt her arm raise and she quickly brought it back down. One day she was going to get pushed to the point where she just might attack her brothers. She didn't feel she had any loyalties owed to them. "Damn you, Wyatt. I asked for your help long ago and all of a sudden you want to step in? Is it now that I have a new lead?"

"Yes. Before you were going on random killing sprees, but now you have knowledge of what you're doing. It's no longer a suicide mission. We're your brothers, let us help defend you and avenge our father."

"Brothers, huh?" Melinda asked. "How come you weren't defending me when I was on these so called 'suicide missions'? Huh, Wyatt?"

Wyatt remained silent.

"That's what I thought," she said and just focused flipping through the pages. The image of the violet-jeweled silver band remained in her head. This was her key to finding Verok.


	4. Astral Replacement

**A/Note: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review, guys and sorry for the delay. I was trying to give people an opportunity to catch up, but thanks to everyone who has added this story to your alert list. Hey, leave a review, the review box don't bite. J/p. Enjoy the chapter and Read and Review. Thanks guy.**

**Chapter 4- Astral Replacement **

Melinda continued to flip through the Book of Shadows, passing the pages of spells, vanquished demons and she landed at her most viewed pages: Verok. The entry took up two pages, both besides each other and they were a mess. It wasn't designed like all the other demonologies. There were sentences that had lines driven through them, crossed out by Melinda. Different color inks of black and blue were mixed around and Melinda just looked at the part of the entry that wasn't scribbled out. When put together, it didn't make the most of sense, but she wasn't preparing this entry for future generations. This entry was for her eyes only.

Wyatt and Chris just sat down and watched Melinda. There was no stopping her now, especially when she was reading her Verok entry. Without seeing the page themselves, they were able to tell because of Melinda's expression. She never looked more focused. If the boys wanted to call out to her, they'd only be drowned out by her thoughts.

Melinda ran her finger through the page as she read to herself:

_Verok is a demon with the power of energy balls, shimmering and has minor telekinesis_. That's all that was written by the Warren Witch who wrote the entry; only that and some speculations that Melinda crossed about as she considered them to be over-the-top theories. Everything else was written by Melinda. _The demon that killed Dad. I don't remember everything fully, but I do know that I can confirm the listed powers. I do remember freezing one and not being able to freeze the other and the only explanation I've come up with is that I was being punished for denying my destiny…He seems to be an expert in cloaking himself or just knows how to cover his tracks. I've tried numerous spells and rituals to track him, but my results sucked. Nothing seems to be working, but I'll get him. I'm going to hunt his ass down and destroy him and make him beg for life. I'm willing to bet my life on it…It seems as if it's hard for me to stay on topic. Okay, as for his powers, mine's should be able to match his now as I've grown stronger since last year. I might have to play it safe and enhance them with a spell or potion for back up. There is a chance he's gotten stronger as well. My power alone should be enough to vanquish him though. I'm going to get him. Mark my words. _

That's all that was written; her words of vengeance. Later she would add the band that he wore, but for now, she had to figure out what it was. She continued to flip through the pages and landed on the page that had a drawing of the band. "Found it!" Melinda smiled for a quick second.

"Mind telling us your discovery?" Chris asked.

She rolled her eyes in response, "Fine. In the Vision Quest, I examined Verok and one of my greatest questions was answered. I had always wondered why my power froze one energy ball, but couldn't freeze the other. It turns out that he had some band around one wrist and not the other. Wanna take guesses on why the energy ball fought through my power?"

"Obviously, that band," Wyatt answered. "What is it? Read it aloud."

Melinda realized that she was actually sharing information, but it didn't matter. She was still going at it alone. She eyed the page and read, "The Broncian Band. This is a band created by a powerful sorcerer, Broncian. The band is said to enhance the powers of the bearer, upping their magical level. An added bonus of wearing it is whatever enemy the bearer kills while wearing it, they obtain all the powers and store them into the band." Melinda looked up at her brothers, scared, but not showing it.

"So does this mean that whatever demons, witches or whatever Verok has killed in the past year has all of their powers?" Chris asked.

"Sounds like it. Melinda, you'll need us for sure now. This isn't a demon you should be taking on by yourself. Our powers together can take him on," Wyatt commented.

"Wyatt, I hate getting into this with you. I'm all about working alone. That's what the Grand Design had in store for me. Just put up with it…I do."

Melinda moved over to the potions cupboard and grabbed a freshly stocked potions pouch. She slung it over her shoulder, tossed her hair over the same shoulder, made her way to the Phoebe's old bicycle and grabbed her belt. She buckled her belt on and looked at a chest.

"Melinda, what are you looking for?" Chris asked as she made her way over to the chest.

Melinda opened the chest and saw some demonic leftovers; weapons. She looked at her selection. _No need for a crossbow right now. My power's working at a pretty damn good range_ she thought. She eyed an ax with a black leather handle. _This one definitely has a good grip and has proven effective against a Scavenger demon. I don't think my power will allow me to replace this as well though. _She closed the chest shut and made her way to the couch.

She sat back and closed her eyes. Focusing on the Underworld, Melinda thought of …

"Melinda. Where are you going?" a different voice asked.

Melinda opened her eyes to see her mother standing at the doorway with her hands on her wrist.

"Mom, don't try and stop me. I have a lead that I just have to follow. I'm going to do some inspections searching for this Broncian guy. Finding him, should help me track down the band, which should help me track down Verok. Sound simple? Good," Melinda resumed position.

"What are you just going to astral project into the Underworld? Your powers don't work in astral mode," Wyatt reminded her.

"Mom, will explain. I'm off now," Melinda closed her eyes and focused on the Underworld and its eternal dark caverns. She focused on one and her soul left her body.

**(X)**

In the Underworld cavern Melinda pictured, her astral self appeared in a reddish glow. She looked to see her potions pouch and belt still on her. _I lucked out with that one. _Whenever she had practiced astraling a distance, the added items normally didn't make it. This was the tricky part. She now had to solidify her astral self, which would cause her original body to switch into an astral decoy and vanish. It was tricky stuff, but Melinda had achieved it twice already.

She quickly took in her scene. It was a standard cave that didn't have much to differentiate it from the other dark and gloomy caverns. She realized it was safe and focused.

**(X)**

Back at the Manor, Wyatt, Chris and Piper stared at Melinda's body.

"Mom, what exactly are we waiting on? Melinda's astral self to return to her body?" Wyatt asked, folding his arms against his broad chest.

"No, we'll actually be watching her body vanish soon if she gets it right. I've seen her do it before, but the two settings were the kitchen and attic. This is definitely a greater distance," Piper answered.

"What do you mean? She's using this to teleport, basically?" Wyatt questioned.

"Pretty much," Piper answered again. "You've got to admire how she'd rather rely on her own power than potions to get around."

Melinda's body glowed red and vanished completely.

"That's my girl," Piper smiled. "You two. Follow her and make sure she's safe. Just don't let her know. Can I trust you won't blow this?"

"We got her, Mom. Let's go, bro," Chris grabbed Wyatt's shoulder and they glowed in orbs, shot upwards and completely vanished. Piper stood alone, counting on her children being okay in the Underworld.

**(X)**

Melinda took in a deep breath as her body was fully restored. She rubbed her head. _Note to self. Astral-replacement may be useful, but it's a headache. _The astral return had knocked Melinda onto the ground and she lifted herself up. She was still alone as she traveled down the many passageways of the Underworld.

She soon saw a pack of demons feeding on a woman's body. Melinda figured her to be a witch that was already dead, so Melinda felt no regret for not saving her. She examined and counted the total of four demons. _Damn it, I forgot the truth potion again; so much for learning from my mistakes._ Melinda bent over and picked up a rock. She swiftly threw it and hit one of the demons in the head.

The demons growled and turned around.

"Witch!" the demon, whose head was on the receiving end of the rock throw shouted.

"Now why can't I be a warlock or demoness? Not even a sorceress or something?" Melinda joked, playing with them.

One demon drew out his athamae and materialized a fireball, possessing a deadly combo. He first hurled the athamae and released the fireball.

Melinda swiftly froze the athamae in mid-air, a good foot away from her and blew up the fireball. Melinda let out a fake yawn. "How about this? Instead of me blowing you guys to join your countless other lower level brothers, you just tell me where I can find a sorcerer named Broncian. I'll accept the whereabouts of his lair if you know."

The demons turned to each other and one looked back at Melinda. "We don't know where Broncian personally is. We can introduce you to an ally who does though."

"I like you. A demon who cooperates," Melinda looked at the other demons. "I have to say though, I'm not risking a four on one battle."

She threw up her hands and blew up one of the demons. The remaining two targets launched fireballs and Melinda blew them up before they could reach her. She grabbed the frozen athamae and quickly hurled it through the air and hit one of the demon's in the arm, causing him to fall onto the ground.

The remaining demon (that was actually going to fight Melinda) shimmered out.

"Wise move," Melinda commented. She walked towards the demon on the ground and her apparent ally. The demon on the ground was shouting in pain and Melinda pulled the athamae out of his arm. "No need to waste this." She lifted the demon's head, bent it back and slit his neck, killing him. She dropped his body and eyed the final demon. "Don't try anything…or else." Melinda flicked her fingers and blew up the dead demon on the ground.


	5. Pushed to the Limit

**A/Note: This chapter was posted late on two accounts. I was waiting for friends to catch up and I forgot to post it when they did. My apologies go out there. Enjoy the chapter and as always, please read and review.**

**Chapter 5- Pushed to the Limit **

Melinda and her demonic ally walked through the Underworld passages. Melinda kept close behind the demon with an athamae ready to tear through his back if he made any quick moves. It was silent as they walked, but Melinda knew the demon was a coward. He had already given up information about Broncian. As much as she liked a demon that was willing to help, she had more respect for the demons she vanquished earlier in the night that refused to make any mentions of Verok.

"My name is Crowon," the demon spoke, creating conversation. He hoped to ease some sympathy into Melinda, hoping she'd spare him.

Melinda immediately hit him in the back with the handle of the athamae and he dropped to the ground face forward. Melinda kicked him in his ribs and rolled him over. She stomped her foot onto his chest, making him spit a dark green blood and watched as it rolled down the corner of his mouth.

"Listen, you son of a bitch, you waste of a damn life, I didn't ask you! You either direct me to your buddy that will bring me to Broncian or I kill you now and punk another demon!" Melinda shouted. She didn't care about the demon at all. He had a chance at living at the end of this, but the introduction incident didn't help much.

Crowon looked at her, "I'll help."

"Then what the hell are you still doing on the ground?" Melinda dangled her athamae over him, ready to drop it straight down if he didn't get up.

Crowon quickly picked himself up and continued to walk. Melinda tucked her athamae into the sleet of her boot and continued to walk behind him. She was coming closer to meeting the demon that killed her father a year back.

Crowon and Melinda entered a cave where a fire was burning in the middle of two-inched stones. Two demons with upper leather strapped attire and brown rags for pants, stood beside each other, arms folded. _Bodyguards. I can take them._ She was confident and noticed a hooded figure behind them. His bronze robes had a gold circle on them and a picture of the same violet jewel that was on Verok's Broncian Band. An image of a white bar was struck through the pictured jewel.

"Who are you?" One of the bodyguards boomed, his eyes flickering bloodshot red.

"Does it matter?" asked Melinda, folding her hands together to her chest and slanting femininely, hips out.

"Who are you?" demanded the second. Unlike his brother, his eyes were fully bloodshot red.

_He must be the strongest .It won't matter much. _"I'm lost. Can you direct me to Broncian?"

"Kill her," the shadowed figure whispered.

Melinda turned to her side and looked at Crowon. "I'm bored of just the basic combo of freezing and exploding. Do me a solid and throw as many energy balls as you can."

The bodyguards held out their hands, generated energy balls and quickly launched them. Melinda blasted them, aiming to blow them up, but could only manage to blast them back, which worked to her advantage. The bodyguards were forced a couple of steps back.

Melinda turned once again to see Crowon levitating a series of energy balls. "Throw them now!"

Crowon released eleven energy balls at the bodyguards and they spread all around. Melinda quickly froze the bodyguards and the energy balls. The energy balls were placed around them, resembling an electrokinetic field that was about to create a _shocking_ blast.

Melinda looked at the shadowed figure and quickly blasted him to the ground. She smiled at the frozen bodyguards and then Crowon. "Nice work, demon." She twisted her wrists and the heads of the bodyguards unfroze. "I guess you're not as strong as you thought."

The guards looked at the energy balls in front of them, not realizing there were a few more behind. Melinda took a couple steps back, stood behind Crowon and waved to them. "If I didn't kill you, they would. At least you'll go out with a bang." Melinda blasted Crowon and sent him catapulting into the energy ball trap that he helped build and set off an explosion upon impact. Thunderous sounds were heard as lightning bolts erupted from the explosion that blew her hair back, but not physically reaching her. She admired the explosion die down with smoke dissipating and turned her attention to the fallen figure.

"Who are you?" Melinda asked him as he picked himself up.

"I'm the Carrier," he responded.

"So do I have to kill you to get to Broncian? If so, let me know now. Don't cryptic talk your way out of this," Melinda said, folding her arms.

"You're worthy of his presence. Do you have plans to harm him?" The Carrier asked.

"Depends," Melinda answered. "Is he one to delay answers with stories or is he up front?"

"Why not find out yourself?"

"Melinda, don't!" a familiar voice yelled.

Melinda turned around to see Wyatt and Chris. "You followed me?"

"We wanted to make sure you were safe. You can't go and face that demon, he'll kill you," Wyatt warned.

"One moment," she said to the Carrier. She turned back to Wyatt and flicked her wrists, sending him flying into the wall and slamming onto his face. "You made me do it."

Chris ran to Wyatt to check on him.

Melinda walked over to the Carrier. "Take me to Broncian."

"Place your hand on mine," he said to her. Melinda did as he requested and placed her palm over the Carrier's. Together they walked into the fire and vanished in flames.

**A/Note: Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is, "A Tale of Two Demons" where you learn of Verok's past and you get to meet Broncian. Please review this chapter as soon as possible if you want the next one to come out. It's already written, along with another six chapters. **


	6. A Tale of Two Demons

**Chapter 6- A Tale of Two Demons **

The Carrier and Melinda walked out of the flames from another created fireplace that only had one set location: the cave they just came from and vice versa. Melinda spotted many potions lined up against the walls on filthy shelves. She spotted an ax on a table beside a sword. There were other weapons, cauldrons and potion ingredients, but no other beings.

"Where's Broncian?" Melinda asked as she removed her hand from Broncian's.

"He'll come," he answered.

"So let me guess. You're the Carrier because you carry people from the other cave to this one?"

"That is correct," the Carrier confirmed. "My hand is magically enchanted."

"Another question I have for you is why are you so responsive? Some demons definitely would've told me to screw myself or thrown a fireball at me by now."

"I have one duty and that is to simply bring those worthy to Broncian to him and that is all," the Carrier answered.

"What made me so worthy? I because I kicked those demons' asses? They were hardly a challenge, but if that's what it takes for me to be here, so be it," Melinda said as she wandered around the room.

"Your power display was impressive," the Carrier stated as he closed his eyes.

"Look, just summon Broncian here already, I have a couple of questions I'd liked to ask him," Melinda demanded.

The Carrier stepped into a corner as a howling wind roared. Melinda's brown hair was blown back and Broncian appeared in a violet flame. He wore a violet suit that matched his magical entrance and had a black tie.

"What are you the Demon of Formality?" Melinda asked.

"I must admit I wasn't expecting a smart ass. Now what can I do for you? A power bracelet? Amulet, perhaps?" Broncian asked as he held up a potion and eyed it.

"I want to know where Verok is and I have pretty good proof that you've worked with him," Melinda said.

"What makes you figure that, little girl?

"I saw Verok with a very special band around his wrist," Melinda said eyeing him with a cold stare. "I have it listed as a _Broncian Band_ and you being Broncian, the maker of magical bands, I was wondering if you have any info you'd like to educate me on Verok."

"What makes you think I'll talk?" Broncian asked, placing his potion down on a rusty oak table.

"I can't very well just kill you, since I'm actually getting somewhere, but name your price," Melinda said.

"A favor in return?" Broncian rubbed his chin. "I have the perfect idea in mind. I have an enemy who I want defeated. He's powerful, but I feel that you can take him."

"Does he have a name?" Melinda asked.

"Of course, but I'll give it to you at the end of the story. Do you still accept?" Broncian asked.

_What the hell is he playing out? Who does he want me to go up against? It doesn't matter, I'll take down anyone that stands in my way at this point._ "I accept. Start talking."

"No, no, I don't talk because witches are always under the impression that demons are liars. I show the truth and that's what I'm going to do now. Make your way over to the pool," Broncian said as he extended his hand and a wide rusty metallic gold cauldron appeared in a shower of red swirling lights.

Melinda didn't hesitate with approaching the cauldron and looked in. Broncian placed his finger in and swirled it around until a bubble came to the top. He pulled his finger out and a ripple from the center spread through the pool and it glowed and finally revealed something. The image of Verok and Broncian in Broncian's cave were conversing.

_Last Year… the night before Leo's death…_

_Broncian was sitting on a chair that no longer existed in the present time. His hands were curled around the band that Verok would soon possess and he examined it. "This should do the job for you. I apologize for taking so long to create it, but I had many eager customers, many that didn't need a power band to take out enemies."_

"_What are you trying to say?" a pathetic Verok spat as he paced past the Carrier, who stood in a corner of the cave. _

"_That most of my customers are powerful. You aren't," Broncian smirked. "Now, I want to know what you require this band for. Why do you need a severe power boost?"_

"_I've met with a prophet. She has told me some grave news. The witch that possesses the Power of One will soon become an unstoppable force," Verok said, cracking his neck, nervous. _

"_What did you expect?" Verok said with a disappointed nod. "She's the daughter of the Eldest Charmed Ones. She bears three powerful children; two are unstoppable together and one possesses her own great power. She's a replication of her mother, but her powers will grow stronger than her mother's ever were."_

"_Yes, but I feel that I can kill her," Verok said rubbing his hands together. _

"_And how do you plan to do this?" Broncian asked._

"_With more power," Verok answered. "The power in which you can provide me." Verok's tick caused him to throw his neck to the side, once again, feeling inferior. _

"_You can relax yourself, I'm not going to execute you. It's not my style," Broncian confirmed. "I've gained powers of my own, but I need to know more of a cause if you're to take out whoever it is you wish to take out. Is it the girl, herself?" _

"_Yes," Verok answered. "I need power though, great power and I want to clam her magic for myself."_

_Broncian lifted the band, later known as the Broncian Band. "This will do it for you. Are you sure you can take down the girl though? I don't want to give you one of my most powerful creations and then have you fail. If this falls in the hands of the witch, no demon dare stop her."_

"_Most powerful?" Verok repeated. "Do you think I can take out the mother as well?" _

"_I wouldn't push it. I know I said that the witch will one day grow stronger than mother, but that should be even more caution to you as well since Piper Halliwell is a powerful witch," Broncian rose from his seat. "I'll give this to you since you trapped an enemy in another realm for me."_

"_It's my specialty after all," Verok said with a grin. _

"_It's all you are. You're only a demon that can travel through other realms and take those into them as well," Broncian snarled and stretched out his hand, "Until now." The Broncian Band's purple jewel glistened in Verok's eyes. "Remember, Verok, if you are under attack. Retreat. I'll be watching." _

_Verok took a hold of the Broncian Band and put it on his left wrist. Broncian glowed in a violet aura. Verok spun his neck around, feeling confident and determined. "I appreciate this. I'll be sure to spread your name to other demons that will be worthy of my presence, once I kill the witch." _

"_Be sure to kill many demons as well. Attain great powers and become a legend in demonic circles," Broncian suggested. "Your tale will start here. You'll become a Bearer of Mass Power."_

_Verok cracked his knuckles. "We'll meet each other again." Verok walked over to the Carrier and the Carrier held out his hand. Verok placed his on top and together they walked through the flames of the fireplace and vanished. _

The memory ended the pool turned into clear water, cleared of the memory. Even though the pool consisted of nothing, but water, Melinda continued to stare into it. "He was after me," she muttered.

"Yes, he was," Broncian once again confirmed. "He failed though. Now for my payment, you're going to battle the creature that I had imprisoned by Verok. When you return, a new set of bodyguards will await you, as will the Carrier."

Aggression ran through Melinda and she sharply turned to the Carrier. She was upset because her father wasn't even supposed to die, but he was now dead all because of her. She grabbed an athamae of hers and charged at the Carrier. With her forearm, she held up his head and sliced his neck and he dropped to the ground. Melinda threw her athamae to the ground, ran to the table and spotted the ax and sword. She snatched the ax off of the table and ran back to the Carrier and chopped off his hand. She threw the ax down beside the athamae, which were now in a puddle of thick blood. She held the bloody hand and waved it at surprised Broncian.

"The hell if I need that carrier anymore. Now, tell me what you want," Melinda demanded, her blood pumping.

**A/Note: Chapter done. Please read and review. The faster the reviews come, the faster the next chapter is uploaded.**


	7. Assignments and Confrontations

**Chapter 7- Assignments and Confrontations **

Melinda was still in possession of the Carrier's hand that was dripping the last of its blood on the witch's hand. "How do I get to this realm that Verok took whatever to?"

"With a spell. It's the Rynex Realm you'll have to visit," Broncian informed.

"The Rynex Realm?" Melinda asked. "I know I've read about that."

"I wouldn't be surprised as it's a popular realm that used to be the Realm for Witches. It was taken over by a powerful being named Rynex and he imprisoned all the witches with his powers. I had Verok bring a creature there to have Rynex trap him with his magic. There's now a problem," Broncian said as he made his way to a cupboard and eyed his potions with his hands behind his back.

"Do I have to kill Rynex?" Melinda asked.

"No. Rynex is dead and apparently all his spells have been lifted. It won't be long until the creature I had banished finds a way out," Broncian said, taking hold of a potion.

"What exactly is this creature? What's his deal? Does he have two heads and six arms or something?" Melinda said as she leaned against the wall.

"He's a monstrous beast of a demon. His strength is incredible and you'll be lucky to make it out of that realm alive," Broncian said as he turned back to Melinda. "He's a demonic experiment gone wrong." 

"Oh yeah?" Melinda smirked. "Who's the mad scientist behind that experiment?"

"Me," Broncian admitted. "I thought that was clear."

"My mother isn't too fond on me just assuming things. You know that silly rule of 'don't assume because you…', I'm sure you know the rest of the lame line. So, what will I need to tear this creature apart?" Melinda asked as the blood began to dry on her arms.

"I have no clue. As I said, he's an experiment gone wrong, I don't have the power to kill him. That's why I had him banished, he was angered that I wouldn't set him into the free world as I wouldn't allow the Carrier to do so," Broncian said as he pointed to another opening of the cave, Melinda hadn't spotted before. "I created an extra lair for him and that's when I had my meeting with Verok. I lured the creature into a trap and Verok rightfully brought him to the Rynex Realm, where Rynex was prepared to trap him."

"Thanks for the history lesson on the beast you brought upon yourself, but what are his powers?" Melinda asked.

"Many," the demon answered. "He was a Brute, a Sentinel and many others. He has great strength and many powers. You should prepare yourself for this."

"I shouldn't even do it at all," Melinda said. "You already told me everything I wanted to hear, why should I carry on as your assassin?"

"I knew you'd bring that up. I'll ask you this, do you know how to separate Verok from the band?" Broncian asked.

"I'll run an ax through his arm and take it. Then I'll drive my ax through his temple. Sound good?" Melinda asked.

"Wrong," Broncian replied. "You'll get my answer when you return with proof that the creature is dead."

"Does he have a name or am I thumbing through my pages looking for 'creature'? I just want to make my search easier," Melinda said, standing tall again.

"He goes by whatever name he has chosen for himself," Broncian said. "You should be on your way now."

Melinda turned and held up the hand towards the fireplace. "I guess I can just walk through these flames now," and she did so, vanishing in non-scathing flames.

Melinda appeared in flames in the original lair. She sat down on the ground, preparing to astral home.

**(X)**

It was almost morning as of the same day that Melinda had started her fresh night of tracking Verok. Wyatt, Chris and Piper were in the attic and Wyatt had his shirt off as Chris tended to his wound.

Wyatt sat on the couch with his back turned to Chris as Chris taped gauze to his side. "Sorry, I can't heal you, bro."

"I don't blame you," Wyatt replied. "I blame the crazy sister that attacked me."

"I knew Melinda would be mad, but this is irrational," Piper said with folded arms in her night robe.

"She did threaten me earlier that she would hate to blow us up," Chris quoted, remembering what his sister had in fact told him.

"Her powers are meant to blow up demons, not brothers. I still cannot believe this," Piper said nodding her head.

Melinda's astral self then appeared and a few seconds later, solidified. Her hair was a mess, her arms had streams of dry demon blood on them and she looked exhausted. She eyed her family that all had different looks; Piper was concerned, Wyatt was upset and Chris was disappointed. She didn't acknowledge any of them as she made her way to a drawer, pulled out a small pouch and placed the Carrier's hand in it. She then tied it to the back of her belt and moved to the Book of Shadows.

"Melinda Halliwell!" Piper shouted, arms still folded, appearing as the powerful mother she is. Piper had just stared at her since she arrived and was dumbfounded to see Melinda hadn't said anything to them.

Melinda ignored. She knew she was in trouble for striking down her brother. She opened the large book and began to flip, eyeing the pages for a spell that would take her to the Rynex Realm and apparently a mass vanquishing spell for a random beast.

"Melinda, why did you blast your brother down?" Piper asked.

Melinda lifted her head with a fierce expression. "He followed me and I warned them! I work alone!" Melinda wasn't used to shouting at her mother, especially since her father's death. "I refuse to be followed like I'm a damn child in need of security!"

"Calm down," Chris spoke to Melinda, no longer aiding to Wyatt who was putting his shirt on.

"You couldn't just yell at us? Was it necessary to blast me?" Wyatt yelled.

"Maybe you'll learn your lesson now. I don't need you to tend to me," Melinda replied.

"Lesson learned! Don't count on me to help you anymore!" Wyatt shouted, got up from the couch and stormed out of the attic.

"I don't need any help," Melinda said slapping the pages of the Book of Shadows. "Maybe now he'll get the idea. I'm following on a lead that is going to take me directly to Verok and if I can do my job right, I'll be able to find his weakness."

"How did you get on this lead?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry about it," Melinda answered.

"Are you working for that demon your brothers saw you with?" Piper sternly asked.

"Not _for_, I'm working with the demon. He gave me some answers, now I'm just doing a little something in return for him and he'll give me some more answers," Melinda informed. "It's a fair deal."

"Why do you think he's so willing to help? What does he have to gain?" Piper asked, concerned.

"He needs some beast of a creature vanquished and I'm going to do it," Melinda answered her mother, taking notice of her concerned features.

"This isn't right, Melinda," Piper said rubbing her forehead. "We don't work with demons."

"We don't, Mom?" Melinda said with a smirk on her face. "You always told me that working with demons isn't the worst thing, especially if they're willing to cooperate. You told me everything you went through so you can get Dad back and how you summoned sorcerers and how you were willing to work with demons to get answers. What's different now?"

"Your life is at stake," Piper answered. "This isn't me doing whatever I can to get your father, my husband back! You're my daughter and I don't want you risking your life. I was well in control of my powers and much stronger."

"You're wrong, Mom. I saw Verok and Broncian discussing me one year ago and there are a few things you don't understand. They mentioned how I'll be much stronger than you once I fully come into my powers and that's the reason why Verok came after _me_ that night. Not Dad! He wanted me dead and Dad was just in the way! He wanted me dead and failed and now I'm going to avenge Dad's death."

Melinda began to turn the pages and landed on one that read _The Rynex Realm_. She quickly read all the information and it was everything Broncian told her. This was more proof that everything Broncian said was true and not just another lie leading to someone tricking her. She began to move away from the Book of Shadows when Piper called out to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, demandingly.

"Out," Melinda responded as she made her way over to the potions cabinet. She drew out a fresh potions pouch and dumped hers. She grabbed three violet liquids in clear vials and stocked them in as well and hung it over her shoulder. She proceeded back to the Book of Shadows and looked at the spell that would bring her to the Rynex Realm. It was still worded for whoever wanted to save the realm, but Melinda hoped it would work either way.

_To save the witches in this realm,_

_From an inferior demon who overwhelms,_

_He who makes the witches feel weak,_

_The Rynex Realm is what I seek_

Melinda vanished in a swirl of blue glistening lights and left her mother and brother disappointed in a cold attic.

**Authors Note: I realize the first two lines are pretty much related to a spell used in a Charmed book, "Puck Must Have It" I believe it was called, but yeah, it rhymed. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. **


	8. One to Fear

**Chapter 8- One to Fear **

Melinda glistened in with blue lights that accompanied her and vanished after she was fully in the Rynex Realm. She looked around to see a crimson sky with black clouds that _nearly_ brought chills to Melinda. She spotted steel cages that appeared to have been blown open. She heard screams that stopped her from taking in the rest of the scene and she charged to the screams, using her senses to guide her.

After a couple minutes of running, she approached a building and after hearing another scream, she spun around and kicked open the door. The door swung open and she saw two female witches and a male witch running towards her.

"Run," one of the females cried. She zoomed past Melinda and Melinda turned to see what they were running from.

The male witch held up his hand and several fully formed icicles flew towards a direction and Melinda heard them shatter. She looked carefully and spotted the enemy; a creature that looked as if he had a body of steel, black curved horns, long claws substituting an actual hand and red glaring eyes. He stood seven feet tall and he wiped off the tiny amount of mist from the icicles off of his chest.

The creature held out an open palm and a blue ball began to grow from it. He quickly threw it at the running male witch and blasted a hole through his chest, causing blood to spill out of the witch's mouth and collapsed onto the floor.

The other two witches were already gone and Melinda searched the floor to find more dead bodies. The amount of blood on the floor made Melinda reconsider battling this creature, but it was too late; he spotted her. The creature waved his hand and Melinda flipped from the door to a wall that was roughly twenty feet away, she slammed against it and dropped to the floor. The bag that possessed the Carrier's hand had already slipped off of her belt.

Melinda, in pain, dug into her pouch and pulled out one of the vials that held one of her strongest potions. On the floor, she threw the potion at the creature and the explosion against his chest, caused him to stumble back. _He has a weakness. Good._ Melinda thought and sighed in relief. She threw up her hands and that explosion wasn't strong enough to cause him to stumble back. Only a stream of smoke resulted from it. _Not good. _Melinda thought as she desperately reached in her pouch for another potion.

The creature charged towards her at super speed and yanked the potion pouch off of her shoulder and threw it to the floor, creating an explosion as a result of some shattered potions. The creature grabbed Melinda by her neck and lifted her into the air, her feet dangling as she grasped for breath. The creature banged her against the wall and snarled. "Who are you?"

Melinda tried to answer, but breathing was definitely more important at the moment.

The creature realized why he wasn't getting an answer and threw her to the floor, blood now tricking from her nose and her face was red; resembling bad sunburn. She breathed as fast as she could, trying to gain as much oxygen as possible, unaware whether or not the creature would strangle her again. "I…was…sent by…Broncian," Melinda answered, panting for more air.

"I thought I smelled his scent on you," the creature replied in a chilling voice.

"Are you his failed experiment of a demon?" Melinda asked, picking herself up.

"I no longer work for Broncian, witch," the creature announced. He sniffed the air and something caught his attention. He turned around to Melinda's fallen bag and stretched out his hand. The bag telekinetically flew to the creature and he opened it, revealing the Carrier's hand. "I recognize this. This is the Forbidden Hand…the hand that Broncian never granted me access to. Thanks for bringing this to me, witch."

"No!" Melinda shouted as she ran towards him and the creature thrust his hand forward and sent Melinda flying back and she slammed into yet, another wall. She had fallen face forward and her eyes began to close on her as all her strength was drained from her. Before her eyelids fully closed, she saw the creature vanish in flames and another figure: Verok.

**A/Note: **Please Review. Chapters will be posted more often now. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	9. Before the Afterlife

**Chapter 9- Before the Afterlife **

During her state of unconsciousness, the witch possessing the Power of One drifted from the world. She felt herself rise and hover into the air. Her physical wounds no longer existed and she looked down to find herself in a long white dress that would've dragged behind her had she been walking. She took in the scene and saw what seemed like paradise; beautiful and strong trees, not one leaf on the ground, long green grass and the purest of waters flowing through a stream under a white bridge. This place was easy to desire, but the circumstances weren't good. This was limbo and those who entered limbo were preparing to move on into the afterlife.

Melinda felt herself glide through the place and she felt herself falling. The feeling was intense as it felt like she was falling through the cracks of the world and into an unknown abyss, but her feet were simply just reaching out to the ground. The feelings in limbo were different, intensified as one would put. As Melinda's bare feet touched the ground, she enjoyed the brush of the grass against her bare feet and was soothed by it.

She started to move around, the dress dragging behind her and began to figure out where she was. Her eyes began to water as she thought about death. She had never expected to be there so soon and the Angel of Death hadn't even accompanied her. It didn't make sense and her life ended so prematurely. She never said goodbye to her mother and brothers, never patched things up with Wyatt and never avenged her father's death, which became her life mission. All was loss now and all that was expected of her now was to reflect on her past. She refused though. She was just as stubborn in the Great Divide as she was in the real world.

"I can't do this," Melinda murmured. "I can't be dead." She was in full denial.

"You're not," a voice spoke out to her.

She was now frozen in place. The voice immobilized her and she heard gentle steps approach her. The person made his way around to her view and Melinda spotted her father. Leo had a white button shirt with blue jeans and he smiled at Melinda. "How are you?"

Melinda's watered eyes were now full blown tears now. Her tears slid down her cheeks and she threw her arms around her father. She squeezed him and then stepped back and eyed him. "I can't believe it, Dad."

"Believe it." Leo stated. "I'm real, Melinda."

"Does this mean I'm actually dead?" Melinda whimpered.

"No, but I'm here to make it easier for you. To help you reflect," Leo answered.

"I thought every witch had to go through limbo alone. That's what you had always taught me at least," Melinda replied.

"Yes, but it's not always true with the Halliwell line. Your aunt Prue, she had some assistance with her mother," Leo commented.

Melinda remembered Prue, but she only remembered her as a ghost alone. Years back, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were finally able to summon her and the family had formal introductions to the deceased Charmed One. Since then, Prue was only summoned for special occasions such as Wiccanings. The sisters never abused summoning her for social calls at the risk of never being able to summon her again.

"I hate to put you down, but I have a lesson to teach you here. Your death is counting as a punishment and it tears me inside to tell you that, being your father. Your attack on Wyatt had a consequence and…"

"I'm so sorry I did that, Dad," Melinda interrupted. "I just wanted to put peace to your death and make sure that Verok didn't just roam about. It looks like I failed because I was too cocky of a witch."

"That's the thing. You thought that just because you were a witch that you could do anything. Your mother and her sisters say it all the time because their grandmother said it to them. The only difference is that they relied on each other and you turned down their help. If you hadn't attacked Wyatt, your connection would've been strong and he would've been able to sense your pain and heal you."

"Now what?" Melinda said as she looked down on the floor, unable to eye her father.

"You hope for a miracle," Leo said with a smile.

"Hope for a miracle? I'm dead! What goals am I shooting for? Should I aim for a bed with three clouds _instead _of two? I think you should get use to the fact that we're going to be doing some eternal hanging out," Melinda said.

"We will eternally hang out," Leo joked. "Just not now. Be happy that you didn't attack both of your brothers. Good luck," he wished as his body faded away.

"Dad!" she shouted. Her body began to rise again and was rapidly pulled backwards.

**(X)**

Melinda choked repeatedly and felt a strong gasp of air shoot into her. She opened her eyes to see her brother kneeling over her, his palms open with a gold light emanating and had a smile on his face. "It worked," he said with cheer.

He stopped healing her as he saw her kneel up. She still had bruises and cuts around her body, but he managed to save her from death. He grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Melinda hugged him back. "Thanks, Chris. You won't believe what just happened."

"I healed you, that's what happened," Chris told her. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Chris let go of her and she looked around. "Where's Wyatt, Chris? Is he even here?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, he showed up. He said it was real faint to sense you, but I sensed a strong pull. He stayed back and was tending to some witches, orbing them to wherever they asked. I didn't expect to find you here though," Chris said. "In that state you were in."

"I don't have time to explain everything now. We have to hurry and get to the Underworld before Broncian is killed," Melinda said as she stood up.

Chris crouched up, puzzled. "We're stopping a demon from being killed?" 

"I'll explain later. Come on," Melinda said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out the building.

**A/Note: So yeah, it was _kinda_ Harry Potter. I won't go into specifics for those who haven't read Deathly Hallows, but still. I love the way it turned out and I hope you do too. For those who were hating Melinda for being a bitch...times change.**


	10. Beastly Battle

**A/Note: Been a while since I updated this story. I lost a couple chapters a while back and finally got myself to rewrite them. Im working off WordPad so if any spelling or grammar errors, be sure to let me know. Enjoy the chapter. Please review.**

**Chapter 10- Beastly Battle**

Melinda and Chris charged out of the building and searched around for their elder brother. They turned their attention to the nightshow in the crimson skies. Several columns of the brightest, sparkling blue and white orbs were skyrocketing up and the source of it all was the eldest child of the Halliwell line. The two youngest ran towards him and Wyatt stopped orbing people away upon seeing them.

"Mel, you're okay," he said. There was still awkwardness from when she released a blast against his chest, but as the eldest, he had to make the initiative to show concern. Especially since she became famous for not doing so.

"Yeah, I'm alive and that's saying a lot," Melinda replied. "Look, as much as this kills me, but I'm sorry that I knocked you on your ass. I just have to get Verok and now I have to get this damn beast..."

"Is this really supposed to be your apology?" Wyatt asked.

Melinda chuckled, "Recognize it for what it is. That's the best you're going to get."

The eldest nodded and held his hand up over her, noticing she still had various scars on her face. "Want me to heal those for you?"

"You're not my only option," his sister replied, turning to Chris. "Need I be more obvious?"

Wyatt walked over to his younger brother and patted him on the shoulder. "It's about damn time. We'll get out of here in a moment, I have to finish sending these guys home." He pointed to the crowd of witches, eager to escape the realm and dropped his hand back to his side.

"There's no time," Melinda stated. "We have to go back to where you found me before in the Underworld."

"Why?"

"She wants us to save a demon," Chris answered for Melinda. "Pretty insane, huh?"

"It's not that insane. Broncian knows how I can defeat Verok. Our ancestors sure as hell didn't know how, but he does and that's what matters," Melinda explained. "Broncian is the one that made Verok stronger and he's also the key to destroying him. Only he knows how, so let's go save ourselves a damn sorcerer so we can maybe save my state of mind afterwards!" The witch was panting and her cheeks were red, but hardly noticeable under the crimson skies that showered down its light.

"But the witches..." Wyatt started.

"Will be safe if they go inside the building. I have some teleportation potions left in there," Melinda explained. She turned to the witches and instructed them, "Go inside the big building and only use the potions that are blue. If you smash the others to the ground, you're going to lose a leg. If there's not enough, take a stranger home and cast a spell later. You might even make a friend."

The witch turned back to her brothers and grabbed both of their arms. She looked at Wyatt and said, "We can't waste anymore time. Go."

Wyatt shot an apologetic look to the witches and orbed away with his siblings. 

**(X)**

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda orbed directly into Broncian's lair. The young witch immediately shook her head in disbelief.

"This is far from good, guys," Melinda said. She scanned the floor for Broncian's body, but only saw the Carrier's.

Chris pointed at the Carrier's body and said, "So that's not him, is it?" 

"No, he's my handy work," the young witch stated. "He's the demon I killed to get his hand."

"_All_ to get his hand?" Wyatt questioned. "Where the hell is the logic in that?"

"He's a Carrier. His sole purpose in life is to carry people back and forth through to get _here_! We didn't use the hand, so that must mean that the creature came and killed Broncian, it's the only way that the realm would become unprotected," Melinda explained, still looking around. "Now where the hell is Broncian? Maybe he fled."

She turned her attention to the entranceway to the cave that Broncian made for the creature while keeping him in containment. She pointed, "There!"

Melinda took lead and ran ahead of her brothers, who quickly caught up with her. The sight upon entering was that of the creature carrying Broncian in his arms, dead. 

"You bastard!" She screamed, she immediately threw up her hands to blast him.

The creature acted quickly and threw Broncian's body in the way and Melinda's blast tore the dead demon apart. 

The witch was stunned. In complete awe of the creature's actions. "He was your master!"

"He had me imprisoned. I owe him nothing," the creature replied. "And didn't I leave you dying?" He turned and looked at Wyatt and Chris. "I'm assuming they did the saving. You'll all die together." He held out his claw-like hand and formed the familiar blue ball, known for tearing through the flesh of witches. He released it towards Melinda.

She activated her freezing power, but it didn't freeze, only slowed down. Chris held out his arm to deflect it back, but it seemed as if the deadly shot was fighting through the telekinetic force as well. Wyatt was hoping his powers of being the eldest mixed with having the power of telekinesis would be able to send the shot back. He pushed his arm out and the blue blast slowly sped backwards.

The witch threw out her hands once more and flicked them, unleashing a blast against the creature's shot. The blue ball blew up in-between them and a series of three rings were released, knocking the Halliwells to the ground face first. The creature stumbled back and tried his best efforts from falling to the ground, but to no success. 

Melinda felt more scrapes on her arm, but could care less. She struggled to get back on her feet, but charged the creature with a series of blasts when she did. The blasts weren't repelling off his chest to her content, but streams of smoke seemed to be the only effect of the blast. He wasn't groaning in pain, but she had to keep trying. 

The creature rose to his feet telekinetically and grabbed Melinda with his claw. He lifted her off her feet and asked, "Haven't we gone through this already? You just don't learn and now I have to ensure your death." He released her from his claw's grip, but she didn't fall to the ground. She remained hovering in the air due to the creature's telekinetic force. The force began to constrict her throat and she tried to push the invisible power off of her to allow her to breathe. 

Wyatt and Chris charged the creature and began to punch him. Their fists grew bloody when they were in contact with the creature's metal-like shell. They didn't care. They had to save their sister.

Wyatt took several steps back and yellled at Chris, "Get back!" The younger brother did so and Wyatt released an orange blast in the form of a wave. The blast hit the creature and he slightly bent over in pain. "No one's ever survived that." The eldest was shocked and looked to Melinda. "Chris, grab her and orb away."

Chris ran under his sister and jumped into the air. During his ascent, his body began to take on a glowing form. His hands grabbed the ankles of his sister and the swirling orbs finally consumed the both of them. 

"No!" The creature shouted, failing to kill Melinda again.

Wyatt saluted his opponent and smirked, "See ya." The eldest vanished, but before he fully teleported away, he heard the echoing screams of the creature.

**(X)**

Chris and Melinda flew out of the orbs and landed with a great thud on the attic floor. Chris's head was in pain from the explosion that knocked him to the ground, but Melinda was in worst condition. Blood was trickling from her nose, she had various scrapes all over her body and a red ring was around her neck as if someone was really choking her, and not just a telekinetic force.

Wyatt appeared seconds later and saw the sun casting a soft glow on his siblings. It was finally morning. "He's still alive."

Chris turned to Melinda and said, "And she's on the verge of dying, so heal her. I'm too weak."

Wyatt rushed to his little sister and began to restore her life with the golden light showering down from his straightened palms. 

Piper rushed into the attic and her eyes widened, "Oh, my God, what the hell happened? Are you all alright?"

"I'm dying here," Melinda weakly managed to get out. "I'll be doing that 'alright' thing in a matter of pressing seconds." 

Chris noticed the terrified look on his mother's face, "Don't worry, Mom, it's been worst. Melinda was closer to death earlier."

"That's not exactly what a mother wants to hear," Piper commented. 

Melinda was now fully healed and gestured a 'thank you' nod to her brother. "Not only did I almost die, but I saw a couple of special guests."

Chris and Wyatt turned, just as curious as their mother.

Melinda rose to her feet and placed her hands on her hip, "I saw Dad and Verok."

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	11. Meet the Mitchells

**A/Note: Sorry it took forever to update this story. Writing the virtual Season 10's final episodes got really hectic and all my writing had to get pushed to the side. I believe it's been two or three months since I updated which is something I'm pretty ashamed of, so I hope you enjoy the chapter and forgive me enough to review. **

**Chapter 11- Meet the Mitchells**

This morning for once, Melinda finally slept. It was only a matter of three hours, but she'd gone through her day with less. It was enough to rejuvenate her. She climbed out from under her covers and didn't bother changing the blue sleeveless shirt she put on before going to sleep. The witch replaced her pajamas with blue jeans and quickly slipped into her black combat boots. The combat boots weren't meant for style, but Melinda wore them with beauty and maintained the image of strength she worked to build.

She left her room, knowing that her family would be coming soon enough to determine the best way to defeat Broncian's creature. She jogged down the steps and saw her Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry already present in the family room. The porcelain looking aunt turned around upon hearing the footsteps and saw her niece.

"How is it that you get up so early?" Paige asked, rising to her feet. "I can't even function without an alarm clock." She walked towards her niece with her husband following.

"Well, your life is much easier now," Melinda reminded. "I'm the one that's chasing demons all day and all night." She embraced her aunt with a quick hug and smirked at Henry. "Hey."

"Hey," Henry greeted back. "So what's this we're hearing about you actually _needing_ help?"

She rolled her eyes, "My pride is falling apart as it is, please don't rub it in." It pained her to ask for help, but even with her brother, the Twice Blessed witch, it wasn't enough to defeat the creature; only enough to wound him. "So are Pandora and Junior coming over soon?"

"Hold your horses," Paige said. "They're not going to be fighting anything until we know what that thing is."

Melinda folded her arms, "I should just call Casey. She'd slip away from Billie's watch in a minute if I needed her." Casey was Melinda's best friend before the death of her father. Melinda's connections with her friends and family began to die as soon as she began to hunt down Verok. She was closer than ever now.

"I actually called Billie this morning and it turns out that the mother and daughter are on their own hunt," Paige informed, then registering the concerned look on Melinda's face. "Don't worry, it's nothing fatal. As far as I'm concerned, it's just a pack of demons roaming the streets of Chicago."

The young witch nodded, "When's Peyton coming? Is she waiting on Phoebe to sign her a permission slip or camping out doing cupid crap with Coop?"

Henry chuckled, "Cupid crap." Paige shot him a look and he shrugged his shoulders, "What? It was funny."

"Peyton knows I'm just teasing," Melinda explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I would just like my cousins to get here, so we can plot a solution to beating down this beastly _thing_ and then they can do whatever they want. Pandora and Junior can tend to their charges, Wyatt and Chris can get off my back and Peyton can return to cupid crap."

Henry snickered again and Paige rolled her eyes.

"You're too easy to amuse," Melinda stated. "But really, can you get your lovely children here and possibly Peyton as I go upstairs and see if I can come up with a new potion?" She turned around and walked up the steps, stopping in front of the stained-glass window along the wall of the staircase. She faced her aunt and uncle and said, "It really is nice seeing you guys again." She ascended up the steps and shouted back, "Now don't forget my cousins!"

"Charming as usual," Henry commented, pulling out his cellphone.

"Henry, would it hurt to call your children the magical way?" Paige asked with a grin.

"You know how much I'm paying for those phones?" Henry asked, dialing his son's number and putting it to his ear, "I'm not letting money go to waste out of laziness." He kissed his wife on the cheek before walking off to make the call.

"Oh, yeah?" Paige folded her arms and looked up. "Henry? Dora?"

Two joint columns of orbs appeared before Paige, soon revealing both Junior and Pandora. Junior had a phone to his ear and responded, "Hey, Dad."

Henry on the other side of the house heard an echo and just closed the phone, realizing Paige summoned their children.

**End of Chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, as always. Sorry again it took so long to update this, but the next couple of chapters are written and ready to be posted. I'm especially eager to get this next one up. **


	12. Preparation Over Potions

**Chapter 12- Preparations over Potions**

The potion within the platinum-colored cauldron exploded, releasing several flumes of aqua blue smoke. Instead of smacking the smoke around, Melinda leaned in and smelled it. Satisfied with the smell, she nodded, "Smells about right." On the table besides the cauldron were several bowls and platters of different ingredients and liquids. The witch reached for the desiccated firefly corpses and threw them into her incomplete potion. The purpose of these corpses was to add a special effect which would ignite the victim from within as the rest of her potion's effects would do great damage from the outside. Once the dead fireflies sunk into the potion, several red and orange fireworks shot out to display the effects of the corpses were now available.

Melinda grinned at her work when she heard footsteps approaching the attic. She looked up, holding back her cautious hand since she knew demons were more likely to shimmer into the attic then walk in. Her grin remained on her face when she saw her two cousins enter.

Pandora resembled her mother where Junior had the Mitchell features.

"Hey," Melinda greeted, reaching for the dark ingredient of the Root Demon's stem.

Pandora caught sight of the ingredient and said, "I hope you're not planning to use that, Melinda." She waved to substitute the greeting she would've had if it wasn't for her having to warn her cousin. "You know that's one of the ingredients we shouldn't touch."

"Dora, just let me play with my potions the way I see fit," Melinda said, throwing in the ingredient. The bubbles in the cauldron quickly spread around and soon died down. "It worked."

"Why won't you just substitute the stem for a extra serving of troll syrup?" Pandora suggested, moving closer to her cousin with her elder brother following. Although some trolls were good and others were mischievous, the ingredients were never considered dark because the syrup could only be made when a troll dies of age.

"Because troll syrup would dull the effects of my potion since I already added the imp ears to accelerate the effects," Melinda explained. "And believe me, I was definitely using those imp ears with the problems those little blue bastards gave me to freeze them alone."

"So this potion basically consists of black magic ingredients?" Junior asked, folding his arms over his broad chest. "That should make your mother happy considering the potion whiz she was in her day."

"You guys don't even know what we're going up against," Melinda stated, scanning the table for her next ingredient. "This beast beat the holy crap out of me and my brothers yesterday and those two are still so badly hurt that they haven't woken up yet." The witch grabbed a handful of powdered minotaur horn and gently rattled her hand around, allowing the powder to filter in small quantities.

A pink flash caught the attention of the three Halliwells and in the center of the flash was a small circle of the same color but bolder. A shape began to grow from beneath the light and a young woman appeared with the flash diminishing into her heart. In her possession was a small silver crossbow with one crimson arrow attached to it. Her chestnut brown hair was draped over her shoulders and she had the same jaw as her mother. "Alright, I'm here and ready to kick some ass."

"Hey, Peyton," Junior greeted.

"Damn, you two beat me here," Peyton frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "No worries." The cupidic witch turned to Melinda and said, "You look better than I thought you would with the whole gig of sleeping two hours a day and fighting demons for twenty."

"And what do you think I do with those extra hours?" Melinda asked, amused.

Peyton waved her free hand and saw a faint glow over Melinda's heart. "Well, you're not getting lucky, that's for sure."

"Demons aren't exactly the best companions to get in bed with," Melinda stated. "Unless I want to carry a spawn child like your mother did."

"Ouch," Peyton said, mocking it further by pressing her hand against her heart. "You just get more and more venomous with each passing hour, don't you?"

"It goes with the whole demon hunting costume," Melinda said, wiping her hands free of the powder and walked over to her cousin. The two hugged each other after the verbal exchange which was routine and never a weapon of offense.

"You two are so strange," Pandora commented. "Now that you two have had your verbal bitch fight, can we possibly figure out what to do with this demon?"

"I plan on shooting the sucker with my crossbow," Peyton explained.

"Didn't I just tell you about how not to get in bed with demons?" Melinda quipped, returning to her potion. "You never were one to learn."

"I'm not shooting love's arrows, Mel. These things are enchanted to kick some ass, which is part of my agenda."

"It won't kick as much ass on this creature," Melinda commented, looking in on her potion. "Not as much as this potion will."

"Alright, then. Still worth a shot, no pun intended," the cupidic witch grinned, moving closer to the cauldron. "What kind of potion are you making?" Peyton asked.

"One that will kill the creature and possibly us if we're not careful. Once this thing hits, we need to get the hell out there," Melinda explained, pouring in a blue bubbly liquid. It mixed with the potion instantly and she began to stir it. "Once the demon starts glowing, that's a sign that it should be working."

"How much damage do you think this potion is capable of?" Pandora asked, concerned for the well being of herself and her family.

Melinda didn't answer as she wrapped up her stirring. She reached for three red pebbles which she bought at a demonic market months back when she thought it would be a threat towards Verok, but it seemed as if this creature was a bigger threat. She ushered everyone to take a couple of steps back and from afar, the witch tossed the three pebbles through the air and they dropped into the cauldron. They all heard a small clang which was followed up by small streams of explosive red sparks. The sparks vanished and a small mushroom cloud rose from the complete potion.

Melinda turned to Pandora and finally answered her question, "If all goes well, we'll be able to take down an entire Underworld lair, and maybe even more."

Everyone silently responded by staring at Melinda as they feared going into battle with a creature that needed to be defeated by such profound potion.

**A/Note: Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**


	13. As Witches Wage War

**Chapter 13- As Witches Wage War**

The attic was divided, and it seemed to be by age. The parents of the six witches opposite of them were all wearing different gestures: With her arms folded, Piper stared at her children, nieces, and nephew with concern as she was most familiar with the story of this creature. Paige grinned as she was actually proud that they seemed so confident and prepared, and Henry shared her opinion. Phoebe had her hands on her waist as she and her husband Coop feared they might lose their only daughter, as well as other nieces and nephews.

"What if you guys don't have the power to take it out?" Phoebe asked, her chestnut brown hair with gray streaks fell behind her shoulders as she stressed this question.

"Then I guess we die tonight," Peyton grimly joked.

"Peyton! This isn't funny, we're scared for all your lives as it is," Phoebe countered.

"Yeah, I know, but we got each other's backs. All of us are together, we got different powers going on and Melinda has made a deadly potion," Peyton explained again, raising her crossbow. "And I'm dying to use this thing on something that fierce. Hopefully it'll be enough of a punch."

"If we're going to die for any reason, it's going to be because of the potion," Melinda stated, not relieving anyone's stress. "The bright side is that everyone here can teleport and I'll be sure to stick close to someone since astral replacement isn't exactly instantaneous."

"I'm also going to play it low and hide in case we need healing," Pandora informed, tying her raven black hair into a ponytail to assure it wouldn't be an issue when the time came to run around. "Granted, we have four out of six people here who can heal, but I doubt my telekinesis will play any effect on him."

"Mine's might," Junior teased, blessed with the ability of advanced telekinesis.

"I think we'll be able to make a greater impact now," Wyatt stated. "This creature will be too busy trying to find focus on who to attack and we'll all be slowly weakening him."

"So Melinda can throw her potion and assure us his vanquish," Chris finished.

The young witches stared in silence at their parents once more. The adults stared back and all began to nod, accepting this had to be done. Piper spoke for them all when she said, "Make sure you all come back to us."

"We will, Mom," Melinda assured. "If it was up to me, I'd still be flying solo and chasing Verok, but this demonic creature is a monstrous son of a bitch that needs to be dealt with before he comes after us unprepared. Just keep in mind this is necessary and not for kicks."

"We know," Coop said. "We're just worried."

"Don't be. Demons feared how powerful your children would be and they viewed us at risks to their kind when we weren't even planted in you guys yet," Melinda said, not registering how it was a little offensive. "We'll prove all those demons right that they had reason to be scared of us." She turned to her brothers and nodded, "Let's go."

The trio vanished in a group of orbs, soon followed by Pandora and Junior who were sensing where they were headed. Peyton turned to the family and let out a deep breath, "Say your prayers for us." A pink glow accompanied her as she hearted away.

**End of Chapter.**

**A/Note:** Quick note, this series should be ending by Chapter 20, so the finale will start building over these next couple of chapters. I've also been writing a chapter a day, so I have up to Chapter 15 written and will start 16 today just to get ahead. This story was never intended to run on for so long, but the inclusion of the demonic-creature-beast helped add to it.


End file.
